Estando tan lejos y tan cerca
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: SumaNekoHiper: Conocio a ese "Idiota" cuando parecia un niño, poco a poco le tomo cariño... pero, ese cariño se tranformo en algo mas grande, algo que le dolia tanto, Estaba tan Lejos... Pero ala vez tan cerca. Pereja:Spamano


Wddskjfklasdfhkasdjfhkjasdfhka OTRO FIC, Spamano c:, me lo pidió PrincesaLuna23~, no me pediste como lo querías….asi que no lo hare trágico e3e, será feliz c:, un poco dramático pero..na xd, DKLASJDKLASJDKLAS EMPEZEMOS~  
Pareja: Spamano  
Advertencias :… un romano exageradamente TSUNDERE :DD  
Hetalia no me pertenece D:, le pertenece a hidekaz himuraya c:  
Y damas y fujoshis…  
EL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC

_Estando tan cerca, y tan lejos  
Me di cuenta de que el amor era doloroso esa noche, a tu lado  
Porque yo te conozco mucho más de lo que nadie te conocería nunca  
La amabilidad que tú me muestras cada día  
Hace que mi corazón me duela aún más  
_

Conocio a ese "idiota" cuando tenia la apariencia de un niño, lo volvió su subordinado, y paso muchos jodidos años junto a aquel pervertido/pedófilo español, jamás le agrado al principio, por mas bueno y amable que fuera con el, lo odiaba, con el paso de los años, le empezó a tomar cariño a España, pues era eso, o quedarse encerrado para no ver su horrenda cara, pero con los años, aquel cariño empezó a volverse algo mas grande ese sentimiento, hasta que, cayo enamorado.  
Durante muchos años (y todavía ahora) oculto sus sentmientos hacia el bastardo español, pero se empezó a volver doloroso cuando empezaron a ir de paseo juntos…sin ser pareja.  
El sabia todo lo del idiota, sus gustos, disgustos, pasatiempos y otras tonterías que hacia el español, el se llegaba a autodenominar como la persona que mas conocía a España, y siempre pensaría asi, cualquiera que pensara lo contrario…era un idiota.  
Pero…  
Aveces sentía que el español no sentía lo mismo por el, esa amabilidad característica de el, era con todo el mundo, incluso con el cejas de oruga, a quien decía odiar, incluso en romano, quien siempre despreciaba cada acción que hacia el español, pero Antonio siempre seguía tratándolo bien, por mas cruel que fuera con el, eso hacia que su corazón latiera apresuradamente, tanto…que dolia.

_Sólo así, sólo así, cuando te miro a los ojos  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Somos simplemente amigos  
No importa, no importa, cuan fuertes sean mi sentimientos  
No logran llegar a ti  
You don't understand  
I'm so in love with you  
_

Reuniones mundiales, fiestas, salidas, cualquier lugar donde fuera con el español, nunca prestaba atención a lo que lo rodeaba, para el, el español era su todo en esos momentos, pero, por mas fuertes fueran sus sentimientos, jamás lograba estar a la par con el español, y eso lo lastimaba, saber que, el era un sueño lejano, muy difícil de alcanzar, pero, lucharía por que Antonio sintiera lo mismo por el.  
Era una noche gris cuando sucedió el momento en que lo dijiste  
Las lágrimas que alcanzaron mi cuello eran la razón por la que no  
pude dormir  
Ahora mismo yo estoy mintiéndote siempre  
Sobre mi más preciada posesión  
-¿Te sientes mal- Levanto la vista y se encontró a España viéndolo preocupado, odiaba verlo asi.  
-No es nada bastardo, estoy bien, rayos- Trato de actuar con naturalidad, pero su voz comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo, por lo que decidió pararse antes de que el español preguntara otra cosa.  
Se fue de la sala de juntas, y se recargo en la pared del baño, mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a salir, odiaba mentirse asi mismo, odiaba mentirle a su mas preciada posesión su tesoro… su España.

_Cada día, cada día, mi corazón me duele más  
Muchas noches, muchas noches, en las que no pude dormir  
La primera, la primera vez que nos conocimos  
Si sólo pudiera volver a ese tiempo  
I'm so in love with you  
_

Siempre que se veía en el espejo, notaba que su piel ligeramente morena, empezaba a ponerse palida, y ojeras empezaban a salir alrededor de sus ojos.  
No podía dormir como antes, no podía por mas que quisiera, aquel chico de ojos verdes, era dueño de sus pensamientos y de su vida, sus sentimientos, eran noches eternas en las que deseaba que Antonio estuviera acompañándolo, que estuviera abrazandolo, diciéndole que todo estaría bien, como, como…  
Cuando era niño…  
Aquel apoyo que le daba cuando era niño, si tenia miedo, aunque no lo admitiera, España iba y lo cuidaba, sinceramente, la vida que tenia con España cuando apenas lo conocía, era mucho mas fácil, de la relación que tenían ahora…  
Estaría bien que yo te confesase que  
Te amo, y que es imposible que volvamos a sonreír como antes  
Puede ser que ser amigos sea mejor que confesarte mi amor  
De todas maneras, no puedo hacerlo, no...  
Se había decidido, lo confesaría, por fin diría aquello que jamás fue capaz de admitir, pero tenia sus dudas, lo mas probable seria que lo rechazaría, tanto tiempo despreciándolo, tal vez hasta se gano su odio, pero, no se sentiría bien si no lo decía, lo diría de una u otra manera, le haría saber sus sentimientos…o mejor no.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde, se encontraba afuera de la casa de España, era ahora o nunca, y con la eternidad que le esperaba…

_De verdad, de verdad, yo siempre te he amado  
Siempre, siempre, te seguiré amando  
Quiero que, quiero que, mis sentimientos lleguen a ti  
Quiero lanzarlos al cielo azul  
I'm so in love with you  
_

-¿R-Romano, pero que haces aquí?-Se sorprendió de ver al italiano parado en su puerta, comúnmente, era el quien iba a buscarlo, el era quien iba a rogarle que saliera con el, el mundo se estaba volviendo loco, definitivamen..¿Eso era un sonrojo en la cara del italiano?...  
-Dejame pasar….bastardo…-El español se hizo a un lado y dejo que el italiano pasara, lo siguió hasta la sala, donde se detuvo de golpe y volteo a verlo, el sonrojo se había vuelto mas notorio.  
-R-Romano…¿seguro que es-

…

Acaso…Romano lo estaba…¿besando?  
Sintio los labios del italiano contra los suyos, aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y correspondió el beso, profundizándolo.  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ¿ A quien mierda le importa cuanto duro? Lo que importa, es que consiguió besarlo.  
Se separaron lentamente el italiano con un enorme sonrojo, y el español con una sonrisa que ni le cabia en la cara..  
-Me gustas- delcaro el italiano cerrando fuertemente los ojos y bajando la mirada, sentía que algo iba a pasar pero no sabia muy bien que..  
Pero no tardo ni 3 segundos en tener su respuesta, una muy PESADA respuesta.  
El español al oir tal cosa, se lanzo, literalmente, sobre el italiano, y lo empezó a abrazar fuertemente, cosa que empezó a afectar al italiano, ya que se estaba fastiando.  
-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!- el italiano perdió la cuenta de las veces que Antonio le decía "te amo", se debatió si en pegarle o dejar que lo siguiera abrazando…pero como conocemos a romano, escogió lo primero.  
-¡Sueltame maldito bastardo! – empujo al español a un lado, el nombrado se cayo pero, siguió con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.  
- ¡ES EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA!- Confeso el español mientras salía corriendo de su casa, gritando como loco pervertido.  
Romano salió de la casa, y se quedo en la entrada, viendo al español gritar de alegría, una sonrisa se surco en su rostro, era un idiota, un gran idiota, pero era su idiota.

Dklsjdskladjaklsdjaklsdjaskldjasklas que bonito~ ok no xd, espero que les haya gustado, creo que esta, algo corto .3. pero meno cx, acepto sugerencias de parejas c:, bueno, Sumanekohiper se despide c:, dejen avioncitos de papel con su mensaje c:~

RaichuNekoGirl: *Aparece con varita mágica* Bueno… les quiero pedir una disculpa ENORME por atrasar la subida del fic ENSERIO, lo lamento bastante, este fic ya me lo había pasado hiper desde hace mucho (ni tanto 3 dias solamente), pero bueno… espero que me disculpes PrincesaLuna23 ENSERIO, y también una disculpa a hiper por atrasar la subida del fic… Bueno sin mas por el momento (Como dice el director de mi escuela) Me dispongo a sus amables ordenes (Creo que asi era xD) Bueno Ciao *Desaparece con un conjuro*


End file.
